parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 3 - Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship
(Cut to an underwater graveyard.) (A 5-year-old mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a round head, little hands and feet, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins pops up. She wears a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. She also carries a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. Her name is Olivia Flaversham.) *Boy's Voice: Olivia! Wait for me! *Olivia Flaversham/Ariel: Pudge! Hurry up. (Someone catches up. That someone is a black and white penguin. His name is Pudge, Olivia's best friend.) *Pudge/Flounder: (breathing heavily) You know I can't swim that fast. (Olivia gasps and points to a faraway sunken ship.) *Olivia/Ariel: (from o.c.) There it is! Isn't it fantastic? (Back to Olivia and Pudge.) *Pudge/Flounder: Yeah. Sure. I-it's great. Now let's get outta here. (swims away) *Olivia/Ariel: Oh. (grabs Pudge's webbed feet to make him come back) You're not getting cold feet now, are you? *Pudge/Flounder: Who, me? No way. It's just...it looks damp in there. Yeah. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. (coughs unconvincingly) *Olivia/Ariel: All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for wild Pokémon. (she swims through a porthole in the ship) *Pudge/Flounder: (whispering) OK. Yeah, you go. I'll stay and- (alarmed, normal voice) What? Wild Pokémon? (swims after Olivia) Olivia! (Pudge tries to swim through the porthole, only to get stuck.) *Pudge/Flounder: Olivia! I can't- I mean- Olivia, help! *Olivia/Ariel: (laughs) Oh, Pudge. (she prepares to pull him out) *Pudge/Flounder: (whispering) Olivia, do you really think there might be wild Pokémon around here? (An Atrocious Pokémon named Gyarados swims past the ship outside) *Olivia/Ariel: Pudge, don't be such a chicken. *Pudge/Flounder: (in a normal voice) I'm not a chicken. (At last, he is pulled out of the porthole with a "POP!".) *Pudge/Flounder: This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger. Lurking around every corn- (Pudge sees a skeleton and screams, crashing into a pillar. Some wooden floor falls down on him, causing a cave-in.) *Pudge/Flounder: Olivia!! (He frantically swims away, knocking over Olivia.) *Olivia/Ariel: (Pudge is shivering with fear) Oh, are you okay? *Pudge/Flounder: (whispering) Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay. *Olivia/Ariel: Shhh! (Olivia and Pudge swim up into the ship's cabin, and Olivia spots a silver fork, shining in the light.) *Olivia/Ariel: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life? *Pudge/Flounder: Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it? *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, I don't know. But I bet Tiger will. (She puts the fork in her bag. The Gyarados swims by outside.) *Pudge/Flounder: What was that? Did you hear something? *Olivia/Ariel: (sees a pipe and pick it up) Hmm, I wonder what this one is? *Pudge/Flounder: (notices that the Gyarados is looming behind him) Olivia! *Olivia/Ariel: Pudge, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen. (Pudge then turns around to see the Gyarados about to take a huge chomp out of them. Koda notices this and freaks out.) *Pudge/Flounder: (screaming) Gyarados!! We're gonna die!! (The Gyarados chases them all around the sunken ship. Olivia loses her bag as it snags on a spiky piece of the wooden floor. She goes back for it. The Gyarados almost gets them. They head for two separate portholes. Olivia swims out of one.) *Pudge/Flounder: Oh no! (He is stuck in the same porthole again. Olivia goes back for him and pulls him out before the Gyarados crashes through the ship.) (Pudge screams as the Gyarados chases them round and round the ship. Pudge goes "SPLAT!" against the ship's mast and gets knocked silly. He falls in a daze, but Olivia saves him.) (The Gyarados is about to eat Olivia and Pudge, so Olivia swims backwards out of the anchor, carrying Pudge, and traps the Gyarados.) *Pudge/Flounder: You big bully! (blows a big raspberry at the Gyarados, who chomps at him after he flinches and swims away, screaming again.) *Olivia/Ariel: (giggling) Pudge, you really are a chicken. *Pudge/Flounder: I am not. Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts